Three Wishes
by darkmoonrise312
Summary: When dealing with cosmic forces beyond your wildest comprehension, one must be extra careful of their word choice. When Yang buys an old lamp at a pawn shop, she had no idea what she was about to experience. Futa!Yang x Harem with many a fetish.


**HAPPY RWBY TUESDAY! Yeah… I kinda missed a lot of them… sorry… But you should be used to that by now XD. And yeah, new story instead of putting more into a story that desperately needs attention *cough* Sequence */cough* But this was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to good and juicy to not work on! **

**So some 'splanation: this fic is futa!Yang x harem. Yes, you heard that right. By random magical happenstance, Yang gets a dick and fucks team RWBY and beyond. **

**Oh, you're gonna need a reason for this aren't you… how about… GENIES! (RIP Robin Williams)**

**...oh, you meant why I came up with this… Well the inspiration came from reading a nice futa!Ruby fic Hollow14 and the many, many incredible futa!Blake fics by GothAlbinoAngel, and I really grew to love the futa fics. But I kept thinking, "if anyone of these girls was actually gonna do the pounding, I would have thought it would be Yang." So now she's adoing the pounding. Plus, I kinda suck at writing Yuri, so this lets me do RWBY lemons with a hetero lemon with the good ships. For plot's sake (a rather contrived plot that wouldn't work for anything higher than a lemon), today is Freezerburn, featuring bitchy!Weiss and will be followed by Bumblebee and Strawberry Sunrise.**

**And just a warning: I'm into some weird shit, and this gets freaky! (If you couldn't tell by Futa x harem) Some off the other fetishes in here include: futa (obviously), (eventual) gigantic cock, womb penetration, impossible stretching, "cherry popping," cum inflation, some mind control, eventual incest, pregnancy, possibly bestiality, and a **_**veeeery **_**unique take on lactation that I think I may have just invented. If you are disgusted by any of these, please just save everyone the trouble and leave. If you like the idea, enjoy the lemony goodness!**

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what you could possibly see interesting in any of these discarded pieces of garbage," the heiress complained out loud as team RWBY perused a junk shop in downtown Vale, insulting both Yang's idea of interesting and the merchandise in one sentence. Yang had managed to drag the team into the shop with her, for some reason enamored by the strange items to collect.<p>

"These little things are so cool," Yang defended, "each little knick knack has its own personality." She had already filled a box up with various items and collectables of all sorts - glass figurines, metal devices, and things most people couldn't identify. Her collection had already overflowed into a second box as she started scanning a new aisle.

"These are the most useless things imaginable," Weiss complained.

"Oh, come on Weiss. You don't have to complain about it." Ruby rebutted try to defuse her friend's anger.

"Why shouldn't I?" the heiress countered, "I was forced to come here against my will, only to have to watch this dumbass shop and buy useless crap!"

"Yo! You calling me a dumbass, ice witch?" Yang yelled, nearly dropping the trinket she had taken off the shelf.

"I am not an ice witch!"

"Would you prefer 'ice bitch,' then?"

"Why you little-"

"OK! Let's break it up!" Blake interjected, putting herself between the feuding females. Angered death glares - blue against angered red - were able to stare through Blake's form, continuing their verbal fight silently. "I'm sure you can go and find something to do, Weiss, that doesn't include insulting your teammate's 'questionable' taste in merchandise." Weiss continued to glare at the blonde bombshell for some time as she processed Blake's words. Finally, she conceded with a sigh.

"Fine," she huffed and went to a different side of the shop, Ruby following behind to keep her eventual tie-raid in check.

Blake turned to her partner, whose eyes were turning back to their normal lilac. "You could have handled that a little more nicely, you know."

"Yeah, but she was asking for it," Yang grumbled before turning back to the items on the shelves. Returning to her knickknacks, Yang's mood started to get better. "She's been bitchy all day. Why can't I just shop without getting insulted by her?"

"I do want to ask though. Why DO you like these so much?" Blake asked her partner, genuinely curious.

"I don't really know," was her half thought response, punctuated with a grunt as she reached for an item on the top shelf, an old Arabic style oil lamp. "I just like them. They just sort of have their own charm. Plus, I want to add some personality to the dorm."

Blake decided to take a closer look at their new "decorations," and mentally agreed with Weiss, for once. They were kinda tacky. But the newly fetched lamp did catch her eye. "A lamp huh? Think there might be a genie in there?"

"Yeah, 'now on sale! Infinite cosmic power! Yours for only 9 lien!'" Yang joked as she tossed the lamp into the second box. "If this thing was magical, do you really think it'd be in a junk shop?" The bombshell's attention was then taken by a beckoning cat statue. "Ow, cute little statue! It looks just like you Blake!"

"I really don't-" Blake was cut off by Yang's impromptu photo shoot, placing her next to the cat posing her hand like a paw. Needless to say, Blake was not amused.

* * *

><p>"You did kinda call her a dumbass," Ruby countered, taking a moment to gaze at an old action figure.<p>

"Well, she was being an ass. Dragging me along on this pointless shopping spree."

"As Yang would say, 'it's not the size of your ass, but how you flaunt it!'" Ruby interjected for comedic relief. Weiss just stared, unamused.

"Really?"

"Sorry, but come on. There has to be something you like here. Look there's a weapons section." Ruby added, hoping to get some positive reaction from her partner.

"There is weapon section here?" Weiss asked incredulously. "Why didn't we start there?!"

Ruby just shrugged and mumbled an "IDK." The duo maneuvered their way through the aisle to get to the section with walls covered in "antique" weapons, old stylized dust vials, and other wartime memorabilia.

"Alright, I stand corrected, there is some value to this shop," Weiss admitted, taking a closer look at an olden set of shotgun tonfas. She perused the section, looking over all the different weaponry and ammunition. Her perusal stopped suddenly when she came across an intricate glass vial, an extremely elaborate decorative trefoil carved on it, holding a strange purplish powder. Weiss stared in awe, unable to fathom how a pawn shop like this could have gotten their hands on such a valuable artefact.

"Is that… could that be…" Weiss attempted to ask, completely taken by this incredible find.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, tearing her eyes away from the sweat-ass antique bone-saw musket.

"Ultima dust. The rarest, most powerful dust known," Weiss explained to her less knowledgeable teammate "I had thought father had acquired all of it. But here it is. The most powerful substance on the planet, in a junk shop." Weiss had to sigh at the complete irony of the entire situation. "The world can be so stupid sometimes."

"Are you sure it isn't just fire and ice dust fused together." Ruby asked, as unsure of the idea of a pawn shop having something so powerful as Weiss had been.

"I know my dust. This is Ultima, no doubt about it." Weiss replied confident from her years learning the intricacies of the dust business. "I guess I will be getting something of value out of this trip, after all." The heiress turned back to grab her ultimate dust… only to grab Yang's hand along with it.

"Hey, I was grabbing that!" Yang cried as she tried in vain to yank the vial out of the heiress' hand.

"I was just about to purchase that dust and you know it!" Weiss countered, unable to retrieve her prize from the blonde's clutches.

"Well, I grabbed it first!"

"Well I saw it first!"

"ENOUGH!" Blake's annoyed cry was enough to snap the combatants out of their argument. The two females looked over to see a very annoyed Blake holding the precious vial in her hands. A coordinated glance downward proved to both that the vial was truly removed, and the last lines of the argument had been fought holding hands. The awkward moment was ended with huffed, juxtaposed arm crosses. "This squabbling is inane! We are buying this item, as a TEAM and let you two cool off. When we get back to the dorm and you two have calmed down, then you can decide how to share it, alright?"

"Fine," Yang begrudgingly accepted.

"I accept your conditions," Weiss agreed. And so they bought all of Yang's trinkets and the vial of Ultima dust and returned home.

* * *

><p>"Hand the dust over!"<p>

"I will not relinquish my dust to the likes of you!"

And of course, the fight resumed the moment they reentered their dorm. In the time it took yang to drop her boxes of trinkets, Weiss had immediately claimed the vial for herself. Yang acted quickly though and grabbed onto the dust vial, once again turning this into a game of tug of war.

"Fine. Fight over it if you want." Blake sighed in exasperation. "I'm gonna be in the library if you need me." The Faunus left, leaving their team leader to deal with her (in)subordinates.

"I, uh, think I'ma gonna go too..." Ruby muttered as the fight escalated. With that, she dashed out of the room as fast as her semblance could carry her.

"It's mine!"

"That is my property, peasant!"

The fight swayed back and forth, both huntresses pulling on the vial of dust with all their strength. Then with a sudden tug from Weiss, Yang's grip slipped. The sudden release of tension snapped Weiss backwards into one of the boxes of "priceless junk" Yang left in the middle of the room. The sound of breaking glass echoed around the dorm room as several of Yang's trinkets and the vial of Ultima dust shattered in a burst of dust and glass shards from the collision. Weiss lay there, stunned, as the cloud of purple dust slowly coated her and the floor around them, Yang's red eyes staring at the devastation of her pile of goodies.

"You bitch! You broke my new stuff!" Yang yelled at the heiress as she picked herself off the ground.

"Me?! You made me fall, you made me lose all of MY Ultima dust, and-" Weiss cut herself off as she glanced at her hand, a jagged fragment of the dust vial jutting out of her palm. "And now I'm fucking bleeding!" Quickly, Weiss turned to the attached bathroom to tend to her wound. As she slammed the door, she added, "You will pay for this Xiao Long! You will pay!"

Yang stood for a moment, glancing between the door and her shattered and dust-covered collection. Seeing all the shattered trinkets and flattened nick-knacks, her rage boiled over in a fiery burst of hair.

"Fuck you bitch! Ahhhh!" She kicked her flaming leg at the flattened box, sending it and most of the shattered glass in a burst onto Weiss' bed, nearly setting it on fire. With another primal scream, Yang let most of her rage out, trying to contain her anger enough that she didn't engulf the room in flame. Still frustrated, but hair no longer ablaze, Yang went to the task of sorting through her trinkets for salvage, all the while mumbling obscenities under her breath.

"Fucking bitch." The first box, now littering Weiss' bed with glass shards and metal fragments, was almost completely unsalvageable. Every single piece had been flattened or crushed by the heiress.

"Humph, bitch is fatter than she says." After clearing some broken glass from the floor, the flaming blonde turned to the second box to check for secondary damage. Glass shards were scattered within the box, and everything was coated in a thick layer of Ultima dust, giving all her collection a strange purple hue. Huffing in frustration, Yang grabbed a rag-actually a random piece of Weiss' clothing-and grabbed a random piece out of it, the Arabic style lamp, and flopped onto Blake's bed, not bothered enough to climb to her own.

"So wish I could fuck with that bitch," she muttered to herself as she rubbed the lamp, cleaning it of the offending dust.

Suddenly, the lamp shook, glowing with power as a voice rang out, "your wish has been granted!" Yang was caught by surprise as smoke surged from the tip of the lamp, blinding and choking her as the air grew thick. But all her worries emanating from the lamp were quickly overshadowed by the incredible pain that swelled in her groin. Her whole body curled in agony as it felt like organs were reorganizing themselves. She felt as if something was tearing through her vagina and forcing its way out the end through her abdomen.

And in an instant, the pain was over. There was hardly enough time to scream. The fog of smoke disappeared quickly, allowing the blonde to examine herself for the source of the pain. And what she found was completely unbelievable.

She had grown a dick. A huge one at that.

Yang was completely stunned as she stared down at herself. Her new appendage had ripped itself free of her shorts and panties, literally tearing through the material of her shorts. The new cock was easily nine inches long, maybe two inches thick, standing straight up from where her clit had been, bobbing slightly. She could also see a rather large bulge in her shorts below the dick where she guessed a set of testicles resided.

"What. The. Fuck?" Yang stammered, hardly able to contemplate what had happened to her. "Why do I have a cock!?"

"I granted your wish, silly." A feminine voice answered from seemingly nowhere. Yang's head spun to see a whisp of smoke flowing from the lamp form into the shape of a curvy woman. Completely covered in vibrant, silky fabric, the only part of her face that could be seen through her hijab was her eyes, a vibrant purple, and the greyish skin around them. "You wished to be able to fuck that girl, so I gave you a dick to do that," the female continued.

Yang, of course, was completely shocked by everything that just happened, and did the only thing she could think to do: punch the girl that came out of nowhere. Her fist went clean through the girl like nothing was there, Yang following her fist, falling onto the ground.

Finally, Yang had enough of this bullshit and called out the mystery girl. "Alright, who the FUCK are you and what the hell did you do to me!?" She screeched in anger, to which the mystery girl's opened wide in shock.

"You don't know what's going on? Please let me explain: I am a jinn, a being of fire forever trapped in the lamp you found. You rubbed the lamp, so I granted your wish." Yang just stared dumbfounded.

"You mean to tell me you're a GENIE? I got a fraking magic lamp at a pawn shop?!" Yang was amazed; she had stumbled upon a source of phenomenal cosmic power, and for only 9 lien! "So does that mean I get three wishes or something?"

"Well, only two now, you used one up already," the jinn chuckled in answer, glancing down at the large cock she had granted Yang.

"Why the fuck would you give me a fucking COCK for one of my wishes?!" Yang yelled at the genie, who chuckled in response.

"When you rubbed the lamp, you said, and I quote, 'so wish I could fuck with that bitch,' so I gave you a magical penis to fuck her with." The jinn answered. Yang mentally and physically facepalmed herself over this strange take on her word choice.

"Ok, I might of said that wrong," she sighed in annoyance, "can I, like, unwish this or something?"

The jinn sighed, "I am sorry, but I can't do that right now. I'm not that powerful of a jinn, and the harem spell takes a lot out of me." The genie admitted, eyes looking slightly ashamed of her weak status, "I probably won't be able to reverse it, or grant another wish for a week or so."

"So I have to be a dude for a WEEK?!" Yang yelled in frustration. She held her head as the reality of this curse set in. "Man this is going to make the showers after gym class awkward," she quipped to herself, trying something to keep her spirits up. It wasn't working too well.

"Well it doesn't have to be that awkward," the jinn spoke, making Yang look up with a glimmer of hope. "It is a magical penis, after all."

"A magic cock?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"You have no idea how often we get sex based wishes," the jinn explained, voice tainted with a bit of annoyance, "So we just came up with a single spell to cover a lot of the bases: the harem spell. It gives the person a huge dick that gets bigger the more the person loves the person they are fucking, and makes sure they aren't hurt by the sheer size. It also gives anyone who sees it an insatiable urge to fuck it, unlimited sexual stamina, extreme sexual prowess and skill, and your new balls can pump out gallons of cum like that!" The jinn snapped her gloved fingers for effect.

"That's, a little fucked up..." Yang commented at the strange powers she received.

"Meh, humans," the jinn answered. Yang prepared a retort, but before she could speak, the bathroom door opened. Weiss came out, bandaged and complaining.

"What the hell was all that screaming about?" The heiress asked as she entered the room. Upon looking she quickly noticed the new female within the room. "Who is this?" She glanced to Yang, immediately noticing her new appendage, recoiling in surprise, "Since when did you have a cock?!" Weiss cried out in terror, unable to tear her eyes away. A small whisp of smoke surrounded her white-haired head as her eyes dilated, focusing in on Yang's huge cock. "An incredibly huge, hard cock." She mumbled, licking her lips slightly.

"Um... Weiss..." Yang was freaking a little at the heiress' strange looks.

The jinn chuckled, "I told you: one look and now she's hooked."

"You mean she wants to FUCK ME NOW!?" Yang yelled in utter disbelief.

"YES!" Weiss cried out desperately, "please let me fuck your huge cock, PLEASE!"

Yang continued to stare in shock, until a new thought crossed her mind: payback. A grin spread across her face as her plan formed. Insatiable urges, right? "No." She said simply, looking away from the heiress, arms crossed, and dick swinging wildly.

"Please Yang?" Weiss pleaded, eyes never leaving her veiny cock, "I will do anything to get a taste of your gorgeous cock!"

"Anything?" Yang asked with a grin, amazed at how powerful the spell's effect was.

"Yes, anything." Weiss answered, falling to her knees, begging. Yang's plan was working all too well. Yang grabbed Weiss by her ponytail and yanked her head backwards to force the heiress to stare past her dick at her face as she spoke.

"If you wanna suck my cock, you're gonna have to be my bitch, got it." She demanded of the captive heiress, a bit of fear mixing with lust in her eyes. "You're gonna do what I say, you got it? You want this cock, you're gonna have to work for it!" Weiss quickly nodded her head, both desperate to avoid Yang's wrath and to taste the hypnotic cock. Yang smiled, she had beaten the ice bitch down a level, and all it had taken was a magic lamp. With that thought, the new hormones that accompanied the cock pushed Yang onward as she realized just how perfect of a position she had Weiss in. "Well, you wanted to taste it, so open up" she taunted as she tugged on the heiress' ponytail. Weiss' mouth opened in an attempted screech of pain, but Yang's cock quickly filled the void with a well-timed thrust.

And Yang was in heaven. The incredible, moist sensation of Weiss' delicate, royal mouth being stretched around her new, hard cock were completely unlike anything she had felt fooling around as a female. The sensations of her teeth grazing her cock sent tingles up her spine.

"Oh, wow that's good," Yang mumbled in a moan of deep pleasure, "no wonder the boys loved it when I did this." She glanced down to see the ice bitch staring up at her with longing eyes, beginning to move her tongue and lips around the magical cock of her own volition. Yang reveled in the sensations of her ministrations, her tongue tracing around the head of her cock-the only part she had fit into her mouth so far. But Yang wanted more; More of this feeling, and more payback. So with the hand holding the white ponytail she pushed Weiss' head into her groin as her hips thrust forward, pushing the huge cock into the back of her throat, making the heiress gag some. "Ooooohhhhhh," Yang moaned in ecstasy, now with a good half of her dick stretching Weiss' pretty mouth, the pleasure had gone up tremendously. And so Yang did what the guys had done to her so often, she started pounding the hell out Weiss' mouth. Weiss' muffled yelps - whether from pleasure, fear or pain, Yang couldn't tell- where hardly audible over the pounding Yang was giving her face. The tip of her cock constantly pounded the entrance to the heiress' throat, the shaft stretching her pale lips, pushing spittle out of the heiress' mouth, coating her chin and upper chest in saliva. Both ladies started to moan through the pounding and gagging noises.

After a few minutes of face-fucking, Weiss thought that the parts she couldn't get to with her mouth deserved a little attention. So she reached up and with one hand grabbed the base of the cock, stroking it even as Yang pummeled her mouth with thrusts. The other hand wormed its way through the tear in her shorts, cupping the blonde's new set of testicles, each about the size of a baseball.

The added sensations from Weiss' delicate hands were enough to send Yang over the edge. The pleasure waves crashing through her body were unlike anything she had experienced before. Her nipples twitched and her toes curled as her orgasm started in earnest. Yang ended Weiss' oral punishment with one final, powerful thrust, pushing through the barrier that was the back of her throat. The huge, magical cock stretched the heiress' throat around it as it pulsed, readying to deliver Yang's magical, virile seed, her throat visible bulging. Yang bottomed out, fully sheathing her huge cock in Weiss' well stretched mouth, lips kissing her groin around it. Then the flood of pleasure erupted, Yang arching her back in pleasure. The magical cock began to flood Weiss' throat with white hot cum as a literal geyser of seed was pumped out the end, directly into the heiress' stomach. The orgasm continued for a full minute, Yang continually pumping cum into the bitch's gullet until nearly a gallon filled her stomach.

Once the marathon orgasm finished, Yang fell backwards onto Blake's bed, pulling her cock out of Weiss' throat, the last drips of her cum coating the heiress' mouth and face as it left. Even the ending trickle was enough to fully cover the heiress's face, who happily savored the flavor of it as Yang recovered.

"Wow that was something, princess!" Yang exclaimed as she caught her breath, basking in her afterglow. But now that her mind was no longer being bombarded by the sensations of Weiss' blowjob, she noticed a very strange sensation: her entire front felt very wet and sticky. She looked down at herself to see her shirt completely soaked through from her tits downwards. "What the?" She gasped as she peeled her ruined shirt off of her toned body to find her whole front was coated in something white and sticky. "Is that cum?"

Weiss, still afflicted by the magic, stretched out a finger to Yang's toned abs and dabbed a small sample, slightly toying Yang's navel. She brought her finger to her mouth sultrily and sucked the mystery substance off her finger, flaunting the action to Yang. "Yep, your cum. definitely," the heiress answered after she examined the flavor.

"So why am I coated in my own cum?" Yang asked as she unhooked her soaked bra, unleashing a small torrent of cum as her lovely, cum-covered tits were freed, completely ruining Blake's bed. A small bit of cum continued to leak from the pert nipples that tipped Yang's marvelous breasts. "Why the fuck am I cumming out of my tits!?"

The jinn's purple eyes opened wide with shocked realization. "Allah! I think I messed up here."

"What!? How could you fuck up so bad my tits are leaking cum!?" Yang yelled hair at risk of being set ablaze.

"I'm sorry, mistress! I don't even know how that happened!" the jinn defended herself, embarrassment clear on her violet eyes. "I never did this to a female before, so I must have messed it up somehow!"

"Some magic genie," Yang muttered under breath. "Gives me a wish I didn't want and then fucks it up?"

At this point, Weiss had had enough of her silence and finally asked what was on her mind. "So, who is this?"

"I must apologize; I have not introduced myself to you." The jinn began, and then turned to Yang, "in fact, I haven't even introduced myself to you officially. My name is Zubaidah. I am a genie, forever bound to the lamp. Since mistress Yang acquired my lamp and rubbed it, I must grant her three wishes. Unfortunately, I am a rather weak genie, and won't be able to grant another for a week or so." The genie named Zubaidah explained again.

Weiss began fitting the pieces together. "You mean that worthless junk you bought at the shop..."

"Yup, magic lamp."

"And you used your first wish... To give yourself a dick?" Weiss asked confused.

"That was a little "misunderstanding" we had," Yang glared at her jinn as she grunted an answer.

"You were the one who said you wanted to fuck her!" Zubaidah retorted, earning a grunt from Yang.

"I didn't mean that literally!"

"You wanted to fuck me?" Weiss asked surprised, the jinn's magic making her feel excited at the prospect rather than the reviled she would have felt without it.

"I said I wanted to fuck you up cause you broke all my stuff," Yang explained, before snapping her arm at Zubaidah and yelling "but this mystical dunce took that literally and gave me some kinda magical harem dick to fuck you with! And she even fucked it enough to make me freaking cum out of my tits!"

"I told you I was sorry!" Zubaidah defended. Yang just huffed and crossed her arms. She was slightly surprised at the sticky sensation, recoiling her arms to find them covered in the cum that coated her front.

"Ugh! I still have to clean myself." She quickly grabbed the rag she had used to clean the lamp and began wiping her arms clean of her seed, slightly annoyed at how sticky it was. "Seriously?" This stuff won't cum off?" Yang's rag was quickly filled to capacity.

"Here, let me help with that," Weiss replied, and started looking for a something to use as a rag. She spotted the team's laundry basket and quickly bent down to grab some used article. This aimed her ass straight at Yang, somewhat intentionally, showing of her white lace panties to the blonde. Seeing the thin layer of cloth concealing Weiss' almost exposed cunt sent a flood of magical male hormones through Yang's blood. This blood quickly rushed to the magical cock, giving it an extra inch while a very naughty idea to clean up came over her mind.

"Hey Weiss~" Yang toyed as she stuck a finger out to touch the cloth, running it upwards, tracing the heiress' lower lips.

"Yaaaaang" Weiss began to moan at the sensation of the blonde's finger tracing around her entrance.

The blonde bombshell retrieved her finger from the entrance, before grabbing a hold of the heiress' waist. She pulled Weiss into an embrace, clutching her waist tightly. Her moistened body pressed against the heiress' back, letting the fluids soak through her clothing. Yang's cock grazed along Weiss' clitoris as she pulled deeper into their embrace, sending shockwaves through the both of them.

"I'm gonna need those clothes~" Yang whispered into Weiss' ear, punctuated with a sultry lick. All Weiss could do was shiver in response.

"Please take me," Weiss begged Yang as she removed her bordello. Weiss wasted no time removing the rest of her clothing, her skirt piling on her jacket, followed by her shirt and undergarments. The now naked Weiss turned to the cum-soaked blonde and returned to their embrace, slicking herself with the cum. Her now exposed clitoris slid along the now ten inch length of Yang's cock, grinding herself into the hug shockwaves rippling through the couple. "Please take me now Yang," the heiress pleaded quietly into the blonde's ear, "I want you to be the one to take me." With that thy kissed, tongues dancing between mouths as Weiss continually ground her hips along Yang's length.

"So this is your first rodeo, so to speak?" Yang asked as she pulled out of the kiss, saliva trailing between their lips. Weiss merely nodding in answer, to which Yang grinned. "I'm gonna have to break this horse in then!" Yang grabbed Weiss by the waist and aligned her entrance with the tip of her cock. With a solid powerful thrust, Yang speared the white haired girl, breaking through her barriers in a rough first thrust.

Yang was in heaven. The heiress' untouched walls clenched around the object that had pierced them, enveloping the quarter of the cock within her in tight, warm hold that sent shivers up Yang's spine.

It was slightly less fun for Weiss. The pain of the rough entrance breaking her virginity left the heiress out of gasping for breath.

"Yaaa okaaay there, Weiiisss-aaaah~" Yang tried to ask through her moans of pleasure. Despite the pain, Weiss continued to clench the magical cock within her, sending Yang maddening waves of pleasure.

"I-I will be fine *gah*" Weiss gasped at a sudden spike in pain. "Just don't move."

"No complaints here. Oooooooo" Yang teased, fully enjoying the sensations she had only felt from the other side beforehand.

After a few moments had past, the pain had passed and Weiss had reclaimed her breath. "I-I think I am good now," she said somewhat hesitantly, looking between the blondes face and their joining. "Please, proceed."

"If you insist, snow princess!" Yang retreated slightly - cock coated in blood - and thrust herself inwards again, stretching Weiss' virgin cunt even further around her magical cock. This simple thrust sent waves through them both, Yang loving how tight Weiss felt on her cock and Weiss reveling in how far Yang's cock stretched her walls. The patterned continued, in out, thrust retreat, Yang slowly forcing her way inward, inch by inch. Yang continued to pound into Weiss as she lowered them both onto Blake's bed, arms growing tired of holding the princess. The next thrust gained power from the fall, finally letting Yang bottom out. The tip of her cock prodded Weiss' cervix, the heiress crying out at the contact.

"Yang! You're SOOO BIG!" Weiss moaned in ecstasy as Yang continued to pound into her cunt, adding more power to her thrusts constantly. Weiss looked down and was totally shocked to see that even when Yang sent her mind flying by pounding her cervix deeper into her womb, she still was not completely sheathed. At least three inches separated the base of her magical cock from Weiss' entrance, even at Yang's deepest thrusts. "REALLY BIG!"

"You're about to feel just how big it is!" Yang cried out as she upped her anti. Yang was giving in to her new male yearnings, putting all her strength into every pelvic thrust, pulling Weiss into herself with every pounding. Putting all her faith in the jinn's magic, Yang grabbed Weiss' waist and pulled with all her strength, pushing as hard as she could against her cervix. With a puff of smoke and gasp of pleasure from Weiss, Yang pushed through the cervix, stretching Weiss' womb around the head of her cock. She kept pushing, Weiss abdomen just below her navel visibly bulging around the cock as it kept pushing into her until finally, with a grunt, Yang's hips met Weiss', balls slapping against her ass.

"Oooooo, yeah, you stretch gooooood!" Yang moaned as she slowly retreated a mere three inches, Weiss' abdomen returning to its normal flat form. With another grunt, Yang thrust into her bitch, stretching the heiress' womb and flesh around her head. Yang kept thrusting, loving the moans she earned from Weiss almost as much as the soft feeling of her womb on the head of her cock. Almost.

With this Weiss had entered her heaven. Yang's huge cock stretching her to her limits, stretching her beyond what was intended by nature, was giving Weiss the best experience of her life. The ecstatic waves of pleasure crashed across her body with every womb-stretching thrust. Weiss' eyes were glued upon her stomach nearly hypnotized by its rhythmic bulging as Yang continued to pound her beyond anything she could imagine. Her hands found themselves caressing the bulge whenever it appeared, fondling Yang's cock through her own flesh. "You feel SOOOO GOOOOOOOD! Fuck me Yang! Stretch me even more!" Weiss screamed before everything out of her mouth became a garbled collection of moans and expletives.

"Oh, I plan on it!" Yang countered, before also delving into moans and grunts. She kept pushing in, thrusting her cock with all her might into the back of Weiss' womb, bulging her stomach. Sweat poured down the two gorgeous bodies, mingling with the layer of cum that coated them both.

Orgasm. The waves of pleasure had built in both of them, riding furiously to fever pitch, until finally the reached that ecstatic heaven. Weiss' was pushed over the edge by one final thrust of Yang's magical cock, stretching her stomach out a few good inches. The waves of pleasure became tsunamis crashing through her body, emanating from her core that was now convulsing, desperately trying to milk Yang for her life giving seed.

And milk her it did. Weiss' spastic, clenching walls gripping her cock sent Yang over the edge. Yang was completely overcome by the power of her orgasm, the pulsation of her own climax heightened Weiss' orgasm and Weiss' caressing walls forced Yang's forward until she came.

The torrent of seed that was being pumped directly into Weiss' womb came in gushing waves, milked out of the end by Weiss' clenching walls. Cum flooded her womb, reaching capacity all too soon. Both were incredibly surprised to see Weiss' abdomen growing around the bulge of the cock, as the flow of seed exceeded capacity. Weiss' womb continued to grow, expanding outwardly with each wave of cum, each influx of seed sending another tidal wave of ecstasy through her, which in turn milked more seed from Yang. Weiss stared at her expanding stomach in awe, cradling her cum filled womb as if it contained her child, which one could easily mistake it for, giving the size.

She would have continued to stare in awe if her eye wasn't suddenly forced closed by a sudden cum shot. Weiss looked up from her ever expanding stomach to see Yang, back arched and front covered in her earlier cum, spewing cum from her nipples. The blonde was kneading her breasts, squeezing the wrongly placed seed out of her tits in ecstasy, the ejaculate arching to coat Weiss' upper body and face. With each orgasmic spasm, each increase in the size of Weiss' stomach, an arch of seed was flung out of Yang's tits to cover Weiss' small, perky tits, and her normally cold, but now blushed face.

By the time Yang's orgasm had subsided, Weiss' face and tits, as well as Blake's bed beneath, were completely soaked in a thick layer of cum, and Weiss stomach could easily be mistaken for a mother at eight months.

"That was... Whoa," was all Yang could get out of her mouth. She just stood panting, dick still ten inches into Weiss' cum-stretched womb, just staring at her cum-covered and -inflated white-haired bitch.

"Yeah, whoa," was all Weiss said in response, also overcome by the intensity of her orgasm. She continued to fondle her expanded stomach, enjoying the how the sticky cum within flowed and swished as she pushed on her skin.

Finally, Yang attempted to remove herself from Weiss, backing up to pull her cock from the heiress. Ten inches back, Yang's cock finally popped free if the velvet cunt. The cum trapped inside began to gush out of her hole, Weiss' womb deflating as literal gallons of cum soaked through Blake's bed, coating Weiss' legs and even Yang's legs with a thick layer of cum.

"Maybe we should clean up a bit?" Yang muttered as she grabbed a cloth from the ground and tossed it to Weiss, who wiped the sticky substance from her face. Once her face was clear of seed, she noticed something strange about the rag.

"Wait a second. Is this my shirt?!" She nearly screamed as she noticed the embroidery on the front. She looked at Yang to see the blonde wiping her long dick clear of cum with one of her panties.

"What?" Yang asked when she noticed the death glare from Weiss, still effectively masturbating with Weiss' panties.

"Fuck you."

"Gladly!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ruby and Blake returned to their dorm, hoping that fire and ice hadn't destroyed it in their absence.<p>

"How much you wanna bet they destroyed the room?" Blake asked in a rare joke.

"Enough that I asked Jaune if it could bunk in Juniper's room." Ruby answered as she unlatched the door. When they entered, they were totally shocked by what they saw: broken glass, busted knickknacks, and purple Ultima dust covered Weiss' bed and that half of the room. The other half was covered in copious amounts of some white goop, some unidentified chick was sleeping in Ruby's bed, and in the middle of Blake's now ruined bed were the Freezerburn couple, cum-covered, asleep and frozen in an embrace. The soaked blanket placed haphazardly over them tented several inches over Yang's hips.

Needless to say, the door was closed immediately.

"Do you think that Jaune would mind if I joined you?"

"Not with this story he won't."

**So, tasty enough for you? I hope you liked it; cause there will be more on the way. Though Open Mouth will still be the focus. And I PROMISE to get back on Sequence and Hottest Day. I know what I will be doing with them, but finding time to write is difficult with college.**

**And BTWs, if you have read my self-insert parody collab with Thetimewalker2237, I am putting a poll up to see who people want me to get partnered with. Not life partner, team partner. And that story I actually have a good chance of getting up next Tuesday cause Timey is doing the main legwork for that chap. So go vote, review, fav, and follow. And oh, yeah, check out my Youtube channel. Fan of Fiction. I've made a couple of reaction vids to RWBY volume 2, and will soon be putting up more fan fiction related material.**

**The Darkmoon has set! **


End file.
